


Someones not a leader

by Hype_girls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: They doubt her after jason
Kudos: 1





	Someones not a leader

Reyna Ramìrez Arellano  
Jason was the real leader  
She cant do anything  
Her father didnt deserve it  
Shes just a weak girl  
Just like them all


End file.
